


ZaDr short story collection

by zenikkuma



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenikkuma/pseuds/zenikkuma
Summary: a bunch of random zadr stuff between 100-1000 words that ive written that have either gone no where or just never continued. short summaries will be in the notes of each chapter, along with the word count and warnings (if there are any). enjoy this garbage my fellow gremlins
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> [word count: 311]  
> [content warning: major character death]  
> in which the villain finally defeats the hero, but at what cost?

Zim’s voice cracked as he yelled at the lifeless body in his arms, “You  _ idiot! _ You were supposed to be Earth’s savior! you were supposed to- supposed to stop Zim and brag about how Earth was safe once more!” Zim choked on his words as tears began to roll down his face; something that had only happened one other time in his life. Zim clung to the corpse of his nemesis while there was still warmth in his body, burying the boy's head into the crook of his neck as he wept. 

“Why..... Why do you humans have to be so- be so.... weak! And fragile!” Zim went quiet for a moment, waiting for the human to fight back, only to be reminded of the harsh reality when he stayed silent. Zim broke out into sobs and wailing again, squeezing onto the human’s body as if it were the last thing keeping him grounded- and in a way, it did. It had been, at least. 

“What purpose does zim serve without you, Dib? what am I supposed to do now that you're gone?!” Zim shouted, holding onto the sides of Dib’s husk of a body and shaking it as if it would wake him up. 

However, he quickly gave that up and began to run his claws through Dib’s hair, just how Dib liked it. A couple stray strands of hair lay in Dib’s face, and Zim spoke again with a steady stream of tears rolling down his face as he gently lifted each segment up and brushed them to the side, tucking them behind his ear. “Zim was alone without you. Everyone on my home planet hated me. The Dib-human was the only being in the galaxy who cared for Zim. And now...” Zim cupped Dib’s faintly warm cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth, “...Zim is all alone again.”


	2. Happy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [word count: 914]  
> [content warning: none]  
> in which dib and zim watch the sunset together.

Zim looked around himself, only to be surrounded by trees that all looked the same. “This is it?” he asked, confused as to why Dib would take him to the middle of the forest. 

When Dib told him “I know a spot,” and shoved Zim into his little Honda Civic, this was admittedly the last thing Zim was expecting. Well- probably not the last thing, but definitely not something he initially predicted.

“Yeah!” Dib confirmed, his eyes lighting up and smiling as he continued, “This is my favorite part of town; it’s a clearing with a perfect view of the sky.” He looked through the windshield at the dusk sky for a moment then back to Zim, “Come on, it’s more fun sitting on the roof!”

Zim doesn’t remember the last time he had seen Dib this eager than when he got dragged into a weird Earth beast hunt a couple years ago. Dib swore to Zim that he had seen Bigfeets with his own eyes earlier that day, but the skeptic alien wasn’t buying it. Even though they didn’t find anything, Zim looks back at the memory with a smile simply because of how… happy Dib was.

“What are you waiting for? Christmas?” Dib teased, snapping Zim out of his thoughts.

“I will have you know that Zim is in no rush to climb your primitive vehicle,” Zim said with a glare at the teen as his PAK legs lifted him up with ease onto the roof of the car.

Dib snickered and turned his attention to the sky, “Whatever, just watch the sunset with me, dumbass.”

Zim did as he was told, and turned his gaze to the Earth’s atmosphere where the giant star they orbit was disappearing from the horizon as the planet completed another rotation. It shouldn’t be special— It wasn’t special, just basic astronomy. And yet, here he was watching it with a being so far beneath him that he should’ve just eradicated him while he still had the chance, but never did for reasons he refuses to disclose with himself.

Dib sighed and leaned into Zim’s unmoving shoulder on top of the car. “When I was really… unhealthy a few years ago, I’d always walk up here after school and watch the sunset to calm down,” he admitted as he leaned against his arms that rested against the hood of the car, not bothering to look up to see if Zim was even paying attention. “Call me a hippie, but it really helped me feel at peace with myself.” 

As Dib filled the silence with endless chatter while the stars began to be more visible, Zim brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He scooted closer and closer to Dib until he was leaning against his side, which Dib didn’t seem to mind. 

Admittedly, Zim wasn’t really paying attention to whatever it was that Dib was saying; more of him listening to Dib’s voice as the sun was setting. He overheard bits and pieces, like how Dib wanted to be an astronomer when he was a kid, but he was mostly tuned into the gentle way he spoke about those happy little memories. 

There was just something comforting about the way his used-to-be-nemesis spoke to Zim. The familiarity of it enveloped Zim like one of GIR’s blanket burritos, except not as irritating and difficult to wiggle out of.

Then everything went silent. Zim turned towards Dib, wondering what made him stop babbling, only to find him staring directly into his eyes. “Is something wrong?” he asked, slightly concerned but mostly confused.

Dib quickly shook his head “N-no, nothing! It’s nothing, just that…” he trailed off, taking a hold of the side of Zim’s face, “...your eyes look so pretty under the stars.”

A deep shade of cyan covered Zim’s face as Dib gazed into his eyes and Zim did the same. The human slowly leaned in closer to Zim’s face with his eyes half lidded and lips parting. Zim knew this was very likely the human “kissing” ritual and was supposed to lean in as well, but he found himself frozen in place. It wasn’t until their lips fully met that Zim felt he could do anything. He immediately fell into the kiss, magenta eyes fluttering shut as he took hold of the front of Dib’s shirt and leaned into him. 

It was as if the orbit of the Earth stopped at that very moment. That nothing else mattered other than that moment. Moonlight shone onto them above the clearing, reflecting off the two in an almost enchanting way while a soft breeze blew past their silhouettes. Warmth flooded through Zim’s system in contrast to the cold and coated him like a fresh donut glaze.

And in what felt like a second, the hand Dib was using to hold him and Zim up slipped and sent the upper half of his body and Zim backwards, causing Dib to hit his head against the hood with an audible thud. Zim's eyes widened in shock and concern while he laid there on top of him and he went silent with concern until Dib just burst into laughter. Zim laughed along with him, feeling any tension he had washed away. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib as the human attempted to kiss him again, but to no avail. Neither of them could stop smiling and giggling under the starry sky, neither did they want to. 


End file.
